Center of My Day
by Park Ninnie
Summary: Jack Barakat is the center of Christofer Drew's day. Jack/Christofer slash
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Center of My Day**  
><strong>Rating : T<strong>  
><strong>Warning(s) : Mature Language &amp; Slash<strong>  
><strong>Summary : Jack Barakat is the center of Christofer Drew's day.<strong>  
><strong>Disclaimer : I do not own Christofer Drew or Jack Barakat. Nor do I own All Time Low.<strong>  
><strong>Author Notes : I love JackChristofer slash :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Day 1 : Warped Tour<strong>

Christofer Drew had never seen All Time Low. He did though hear of the band. When he finally got to meet them at Warped Tour '09 his eyes set on Jack Barakat, the lead guitarist. The guitarist was perverted and sexy onstage and on camera but off, he was the most innocent and adorable thing ever. Christofer found himself wanting to hang out with the guitarist but that task was a bit difficult just for the fact that lead singer Alex Gaskarth always hung around the boy. That and Alex hated him as much as he hated people getting within feet of Jack.

Christofer made his way toward the singer and guitarist. Alex caught sight of the singer first, eyes slipping into slits. Jack gave his best friend a weird look and looked behind him, eyes locking on the approaching singer. He raised a hand and waved, smiling brightly. Christofer's heart felt like a million fireworks exploded in it.

"Hi Christofer!" called Jack, running up to the singer and wrapping his arms around the shorter man's neck. Christofer chuckled and wrapped his arms around the guitarist's waist, pulling the taller man close to him.

"I thought we agreed that you'd call me Chris, Jacky?" Christofer questioned playfully. Jack just smiled cheekily, kissing the smaller man on the cheek. Christofer's cheeks burned while Alex glared at the two.

"Jack, we gotta get back to the bus before Matt gets pissed." called Alex, pulling the guitarist off the singer. Jack just frowned and shook off Alex. He clung to the singer, not wanting to leave just yet.

"I'll handle Matt later, I wanna talk to Chris." pouted Jack. Alex huffed and flipped off the younger singer, stalking off to the bus. Jack frowned at his best friend's behavior and turned to look back at Christofer.

"He's never that pissy." mumbled Jack arms slipping back down to his sides. Christofer's heart broke at the sad tone in the guitarist's voice. He really just wanted to pummel the singer. "I think I'll go back now, I don't want Lex to be mad."

Christofer's heart stopped at the thought of the guitarist leaving him. He finally got the guitarist alone and he'd be damned if he passed up a chance like this. He grabbed onto the guitarist's hand, lacing his fingers with the boy's. The guitarist looked into the singer's eyes, his own eyes wide with curiosity and question.

"Don't go yet." said Christofer, softly squeezing Jack's hand. Jack's heart did a funny little flippy thing and he swore to God it was Christofer causing it. Jack was going to protest but he didn't really want to leave so he just smiled and wrapped his arms around Christofer's neck once more. The singer wrapped his arms around the guitarist's waist, pulling him close.

"I'm glad I met you this year." said Jack, smiling.

"I'm glad I met you too." replied Christofer, smiling back. "You have a very charming persona onstage."

Jack blushed. "It's for the fans."

"Well, I'm sure they enjoy it when you collect their bras."

"Maybe... Lex and I keep a closet just full of the fans bras. There are a lot of them too."

Christofer chuckled even though he felt a bit jealous. "I thought you were too gay to collect fangirl's bras." teased the singer.

"I am but it makes the fans happy." said the guitarist seriously. The singer's heart beat sped up.

"Y-you're gay?" stuttered the singer, hoping he didn't hear wrong.

"Yes..." replied the guitarist in a small voice, eyes wide. He pulled himself away from the singer, taking small steps back. "A-are you homophobic?"

The singer had never felt more guilty in his whole damn life. "NO! I-I'm gay myself... I was just surprised."

The guitarist let out a sigh of relief. "Thank God... I thought you were gonna call me a fag and yell at me..."

"I could never do that!" comforted Christofer, pulling Jack back into his arms. The singer didn't have to move Jack away to know that the guitarist was crying on the crook of his neck. He felt sad that the man had gone through shit about being gay but he was also happy because he must be pretty damn close to Jack that the taller man would rest his face in the crook of his neck. Let alone cry in front of him. When the two first met Rian had told Christofer about Jack's personal bubble and how the tall man never got close to anyone or cried in front of anyone besides Alex, Rian, Zack, Matt, and Vinny.

The singer mentally pumped his fist in happiness and pulled the younger man closer, rubbing soothing circles into the guitarist's back. After the guitarist had calmed down he pulled away, sniffling. He glanced at the singer's tear-stained shirt.

"Sorry I fucked up your shirt..." sniffled Jack.

"It's fine Jacky. Come on, I'll walk you to your bus." replied Christofer. Jack nodded and let himself be led to his tour bus. When they approached the bus Alex, Vinny, and Rian were waiting outside. Upon seeing All Time Low's youngest member's face tear-streaked made Alex and Vinny yell at the singer.

"It wasn't him! I just had some bad flashbacks..." defended Jack, slipping his fingers through the gaps between Christofer's. The three noticed. Alex fumed while Vinny and Rian awed.

"Come on Jack!" mumbled Alex, stepping forward and grabbing Jack's hand out of Christofer's hold. Jack panicked and shook his hand from Alex's. Vinny and Rian gasped, eyes widening. Never in the years the band had gotten together had Jack refused Alex's comfort or rejected him. The youngest member slipped his hand back into Christofer's. The aforementioned heart swelled with happiness, the taller man had actually chose him over Alex. He was mentally doing a happy dance.

"Fine then." hissed Alex, stomping into the bus. Vinny and Rian watched in amusement.

"Can you stay with me tonight?" asked Jack in a quiet voice. He looked into Christofer's eyes, his own eyes pleading. How the hell could Christofer say no? He nodded and quickly texted Caleb that he'd be with Jack in All Time Low's tour bus to which he got a reply that said, "Whatever. Just make sure to pick up your car from the parking lot since today's last day of Warped." The singer replied with a "Yeah." and tucked his phone back into his pocket. He looked at Vinny and Rian.

"Do you mind if I stay?" asked Christofer.

"We don't mind and neither will anyone but Alex. But the question is, do you live in Baltimore?" asked Rian.

"Yeah, I moved there a few months ago."

"Good, then welcome onto our paradise." said Vinny, stepping aside to let the singer and guitarist in. Upon stepping onto the bus after Jack he got a loud, "**WHAT THE FUCK IS HE DOING HERE?**" from Alex. Jack and Christofer didn't reply. The guitarist just soundlessly led the singer to his bunk that was the back lounge. The band had decided to baby the youngest and give him the biggest space as his bunk. Christofer's mouth dropped at seeing the twin sized bed. He did not think that the bed would be able to fit onto the bus. The younger boy kicked off his shoes, the singer doing the same. They crawled into the bed, Jack snuggling into Christofer's side.

"Sing to me..." mumbled Jack. The singer smiled and wrapped an arm protectively around Jack's waist.

_You make me happy whether you know it or not  
>We should be happy that's what I said from the start<br>I am so happy knowing you are the one that I want for the rest of my days  
>For the rest of my days, you're all of my days<em>

_You're lookin' so cool you're lookin' so fly,_  
><em>I can't deny that I'm starin' you down and dead in the eyes<br>I wanna try to be the person you want the person you need  
>Its hard to conceive that somebody like you could be with someone like me<em>

_I'm happy knowin' that you are mine  
>The grass is greener on the other side<br>The more I think the more I wish  
>That we could lie here for hours and just reminisce, a oo oo<em>

_You're lookin' so fresh it's catchin' my eye  
>Why oh why did I not see this before<br>The boy I adore was right in front of me  
>And now I'll take a step back and look in your eye<br>And ask why it took so long to see we're meant to be_

_I'm happy knowin' that you are mine  
>The grass is greener on the other side<br>The more I think the more I wish  
>That we could lie here for hours and reminisce<em>

_On the good, the bad, the ugly  
>The smiles, the laugh, so funny<br>All the things we put each other through  
>It's for you, for you, for you<em>

_You make me happy whether you know it or not  
>We should be happy that's what I said from the start<br>I am so happy knowing you are the one  
>That I want for the rest of my days, for the rests of my days<em>

_I'm happy knowin' that you are mine  
>The grass is greener on the other side<br>The more I think the more I wish  
>That we could just lie for hours and just reminisce, a ooh ooh.<em>

Seeing the guitarist fast asleep, the singer fell asleep too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Center of My Day**  
><strong>Rating : T<strong>  
><strong>Warning(s) : Mature Language &amp; Slash<strong>  
><strong>Summary : Jack Barakat is the center of Christofer Drew's day.<strong>  
><strong>Disclaimer : I do not own Christofer Drew or Jack Barakat. Nor do I own All Time Low.<strong>  
><strong>Author Notes : I love JackChristofer slash :D**

* * *

><p>The singer of Never Shout Never woke up, seeing that the taller man was still sound asleep. He smiled to himself and brushed the guitarist's dark hair out of his eyes. The man shifted in his sleep, nose crinkling slightly. Christofer smiled, that being the cutest thing Jack had done so far. He cooed at the guitarist when said man rubbed the sleep from his eyes.<p>

"Chris...?" he questioned, slowly opening his eyes to see if the singer was still around. He locked eyes with Christofer and smiled. He scoot over and cuddled into the singer's side. Christofer was in heaven. Not only was Jack cuddling with him but they were sharing a bed.

"I'm here Jacky." reassured the singer, resting his chin on top of the guitarist's head. Jack's reply was to throw his leg over Christofer's waist and straddle him. The taller man attached himself to Christofer like a koala bear, not planning on moving any time soon.

Matt knocked on the wall before pulling back the curtain that was used as a sort of door for the entrance to the back lounge. The tour manager's eyes widened upon seeing the position of the two.

"Jack...?" asked Matt, face forming a confused expression. Jack blushed and dashed to get off the singer. He ended up flailing and falling off the bed with a loud thump. Christofer chuckled, cheeks glowing pink. Matt smiled affectionately. Jack could make everyone within distance happy.

Jack went into panic mode, pulling his long legs to his chest and stuttering out a bunch of jumbled words. No one knew he was gay except for Christofer who just happened to also be gay. "I was uh-"

"You don't have to be scared." spoke Matt softly and understandingly. He crouched down in front of Jack and slowly reached to brush the younger boy's bangs out of his eyes, giving him enough time to pull away. Jack made no effort to move, Matt was always there for him when Alex couldn't be. "The guys and I won't mind if you're gay. We'll still love you."

"Promise...?" asked Jack quietly, holding his pinky out to their tour manager. Matt smiled at the childish gesture and offered his pinky to Jack, the two of them making a pinky promise.

"Promise." said Matt. After promising with the younger boy, he pulled him into his arms and gently rocked him side to side.

"It's okay to be different. No one has the right to hate you for being yourself." said Matt. Jack nodded, tears springing to his eyes. "Why're you still crying Jacky?"

"I love you so fucking much, I don't know what I'd do without you." sobbed Jack, hugging Matt back. The older man chuckled and smiled, flashing his pearly whites.

"You'd be working at a bar and I'd be working beside you as bar bodyguard. I'd make sure no one tries anything funny."

Jack choked a laugh through his tears making Matt and Christofer smile. Matt pulled away from the younger man and smiled at Christofer.

"I came to tell you guys that breakfast is ready." announced Matt. "Rian made Belgium waffles topped with fresh strawberries and whipped cr me special made for you and Chris here. Also we're about three hours from home."

Jack had already left the room at the word 'waffles'. Before Matt went to follow after Jack, he turned to look at Christofer.

"Take care of our baby." said Matt seriously. "He's young and sensitive. You fuck him over and you'll be six feet under the ground."

With that the tour manager left, leaving a very awkward Christofer still laying in bed.


End file.
